


Laundry Day

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute domestic fluff where Dean and Cas do laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

"I hate laundry day." Dean grumbled as he piled dirty clothes in his arms.

"Aww, don't be so grumpy." Cas chided, his arms also full of laundry.

Dean pouted as he opened the basement door and walked down. Cas followed, his head peeking around the side of the load to see where he was going.

Dean turned around and beamed, Cas looked so damn adorable. Dean waited for his husband to reach him on the steps and positioned himself so he could kiss Cas as he walked by.

"Dean." Cas protested with a laugh.

"What?"

Cas smiled shyly over at his husband.

"Mm, views much better from back here." Dean commented as he admired Cas's but in those tight jeans.

"Dean!" Cas squealed with a laugh. "Stop looking at my ass!"

"But it's such a nice, hot ass." Dean came up behind Cas and nuzzled his neck.

"Dean." Cas warned.

Dean grinned devilishly before dropping the laundry and spinning Cas around to face him. The shorter almost lost his balance on the steps, but Dean caught him just in time. Cas's arms had flailed when he thought he was falling and of course all their clothes had fallen to the ground.

"Dean." Cas protested weakly as Dean pressed him up against the wall and kissed him.

"What? They were already dirty anyway." Dean smirked as he pulled away and straightened Cas's shirt.

Cas laughed and squeezed Dean's hand. "Okay, you win." Cas scooped up a pair of dirty socks and chucked them at Dean.

One landed in Dean's hair but he was able to catch the other. "You'll have to do better than that Castiel." He smirked.

Cas spun around, gathered a pile of laundry in his arms and sprinted down the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Dean asked as he hurriedly tried to gather the remaining laundry from the floor. "Cas!" He could hear Cas laughing and thundered down the stairs to find his partner standing in front of the washer with a smug smile on his face.

"I won." Cas declared.

Dean shook his head and dumped his clothes in the laundry basket by the washing machine. "Does the winner get a congratulatory kiss?" He asked slyly.

"Of course." Cas's mouth turned up into a smile and he pulled Dean close.

Dean smiled into the kiss, loving the way Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean loved how perfect they felt together.

"Okay, laundry." Cas said sternly as he stepped away from Dean.

"Yes sir." Dean gave Cas a mock salute causing Cas to roll his eyes.

Cas opened the top of the washer and dug out the detergent.

Dean placed his hands on Cas's hips and kissed his shoulder.

"Hmm." Cas sighed happily and poured the detergent into the washing machine.

Dean tossed in a pair of his jeans, giving Cas a kiss on the earlobe. Cas looked down into the machine, trying to hide his smile. Dean threw in a shirt and then another one and placed two kisses on the top of Cas's head.

"I like this way of doing laundry." Cas said as he threw in a pair of shorts and kissed Dean's neck.

"Me too." Dean tossed in a pair of underwear and kissed Cas's palm.

Cas curled their hands together and smiled when Dean squeezed them. "I like doing everything with you."

A pair of socks were thrown in and a kiss was placed on Cas's eyelids.

"Me too, so much...." Dean threw the rest of the laundry in in a heap and kissed Cas's lips. "I love you babe."

"Me too, I love you." Cas whispered against Dean's warm, soft lips.

"Even more than doing laundry?"

"I think I love anything more than doing laundry." Cas chuckled.

Dean placed another kiss on Cas's lips before letting his hands settle in his partners hair.

"Dean, just give me a second." Cas squirmed away long enough to close the lid and push the start button. "Okay." He said as he settled back in Dean's arms.

"So how long do you think it'll take?" Dean questioned as he looked at Cas lovingly.

"I don't know, I never pay attention. Half an hour maybe?"

"Okay, good."

"Why? What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I have some ideas." Dean raised an eyebrow suggestively. Then he tugged Cas's shirt up over his head.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well it's laundry day." Dean murmured as he opened the lid and threw in Cas's shirt.

"Yeah, but it could have waited-"

"No, I don't think so." Dean started pulling at Cas's belt.

Cas grinned and shimmied out of his clothes before Dean lifted him up and placed him on the dryer.

Cas began to work on taking off Dean's clothes and smiled as he kissed him. "Still hate laundry day?" He whispered into Dean's ear.

"Maybe not quite so much." Dean murmured with a grin.


End file.
